


To Be Real, To Be Human

by IILesGeMeAuxII



Category: OneShot (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Mystery, Oneshot AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IILesGeMeAuxII/pseuds/IILesGeMeAuxII
Summary: Can a machine truly become more than its programming or is that too embedded within its code?





	1. What Remained

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again! This is my first multi-chapter story! I hope you will enjoy it!

 

The sun blazed high above the sky without a cloud in sight. An open field below bathed in it's ethereal warmth while the tall yellowed grass swayed to the rhythm of a cool summer breeze. The gentle gust swept across the terrain, rustling the treetops of the nearby forest, yet unable to disturb the still air of the forest floor.

 

It was an odd sight, said forest, in it’s bright and scenic locale. An overgrown woodland that had sprouted from thin air and had taken root in but a mere decade. A strange, foreboding aura emanated from within it that was palpable even from afar - so much so that fear and superstition had done well enough to keep it untouched. The neighbouring villages far too heedful of its apparent authority for not even the elements themselves seemed willing to acknowledge it and dare rouse the slumbering beast--what more if they mere mortals.

 

Now, however, it seemed that the forest's endless sleep was about to disturbed.

 

By its gaping maw stood a lone hooded figure. They gazed steadily into the deep abyss past the woodland’s outskirts. Streams of sunlight barely filtered through the canopy above as its leaves were caressed by the fitful flowing wind, but no further. The untamed overgrowth of the forest blanketed all that lay deeper within her brambled embrace under a constant shroud of shadow. The cloaked individual took it all in stride and they made their way past the forest edge with only a single wistful thought.

 

_'Hanamura had seen better days.'_

 

They navigated their way through the dense undergrowth, climbing over giant roots down below and leaping from branch to branch high above with nary a sweat. At times, they would even be forced to make their own way forward and clear a path through the dense forest matter. It went on like that for a time. Save for the symphonic buzzing of insects and the occasional cry from the feral creatures of the wild, their journey continued on in relative peace as they traversed deeper and deeper into the forest at a steady, unhurried pace.

 

Still, it had not escaped their observation just how eerier the depths became with every step they took towards the forest’s heart. The ominous sense of foreboding the forest had given off from afar could not even compare to the disquieting clash they were met with as they progressed. That deep into the belly of the beast, it felt as if they were completely surrounded despite their irrefutable isolation. It was as if the trees themselves were alive--lying in wait.

 

The sudden crunch of grass and muted sound of footfalls snapped them out of their musings. Another unexpected presence had apparently been foolhardy enough to venture into the forest and most likely brought only trouble along with them. The wanderer smirked beneath beneath their guise, _'At least we have something in common.'_  They paused to asses the best way to handle the danger that this new development entailed, but a telltale near imperceptible jingle-jangle eased their apprehension in an instant. A certain companion of theirs had finally caught up it seemed. Truly nothing but trouble in the horizon.

 

A glance spared behind themself and sure enough a familiar silhouette soon emerged from the thicket; the cigarillo clenched between their old friend's teeth barely illuminated the man's grim features.

 

Turning back around, the hooded figure set off once again and their johnny-come-lately companion fell into step behind them. Their journey was accompanied by morose silence despite the long friendship they shared over the years that they had worked together, but not out of conflict. Both were keenly aware of the significance this particular task held for the former of the two and idle chit-chat could be saved for a better time.

 

In the gloomy landscape of their expedition with nothing but their goal to occupy their thoughts, it became difficult to keep track of the passage of time. Hours or perhaps only mere minutes may have passed since they had grouped up, but the monotonous cascade of foliage and shadow kept them in the dark. Quite literally.

 

The darkness had only grown thicker as they traversed even further into the woods. The remaining smatters of sunlight had since begun to fade a long ways ago, forsaking them to be inevitably enveloped in the pitch-black embrace of the void. It did little to faze them. They were no strangers to the shadows; their particular brand of occupation practically thrived in it after all and they had faced far greater obstacles than this and had still come out on top all the same.

 

They carried on.

 

Despite the unknown; despite the encroaching darkness which surrounded them; despite their own doubts and concerns, they carried on.

 

They carried on until darkness finally overtook them and the crunching of their footsteps stopped, punctuated with a final rustle from the dense vegetation. In that moment of stillness, it was as if they had vanished. Consumed whole and never to return--just another victim in this lofty graveyard whose slumber they had disturbed with their trespass.

 

A breath, then the faint dying embers of a cancerous light broke through the absence followed by a billow of smoke.

 

In the dim light, they were finally able to see the insurmountable wall of forest matter before them. An unending amalgamation of leaves, branches, vines, roots, and all manner of natural debris. It stood in their way as it extended far beyond into the abysmal dark.

 

With three flashes of steel, the wall was breached and a subdued light poured out from the fractures. The cloaked traveler and their companion pushed their way through, but the former faltered after only a step--taken aback by a mere glimpse of what had lain hidden before them mere moments ago.

 

In a desolate clearing highlighted by the forlorn sunshine from the skylight above was the village of Hanamura.

 

Their companion, less shaken by the recent revelation, stepped closer to inspect the pair of giant decaying wooden gates held ajar only by the roots and vines that had overtaken it. Recovering from their disturbance, the cloaked figure joined their companion and they made their way through what was left of the little village that they had once called home. Ten long years, but everything was still as it had been.

 

They could barely recognize it.

 

The streets and alleyways they and their friends had once used during their nightly escapades had all given way to the subterranean roots that had lain dormant beneath them, cracking and splitting the asphalt in several places. The structures and establishments which had once stood tall in their memories were now crippled and left in shambles by nature’s relentless reclamation. Joy and revelry from the lively souls of his people, now but an empty echo of a deafening silence.

 

It was a lot to take in let alone accept and they could feel their heart ache for what once was--like something just barely out of reach.

 

With a firm shake of heir head, the cloaked homecomer banished their thoughts of regrets away. They had thought themself past this. They they were free from the attachments of the past: what they “could have” and or what they “should have” done. Able to move past what was _in the past_ and face the present steadfast no matter how difficult it became. But then again, they mused, their very presence here was enough evidence to the contrary.

 

They trekked onwards.

 

After a time, they took note that they had yet to encounter any form of sentient resistance whatsoever as they headed straight towards the heart of the little village. Unlike the forest beyond the now visible dome that contained what was once Hanamura, what remained of the cloaked figure's hometown was eerily devoid of any signs of life despite the clear abundance of flora. The animals who even _could have_ found their way past did not dare try to scavenge nor find shelter within the many dilapidated homes within. And probably for good reasons the two soon found.

 

Approaching the top of a long stone stairway, the hooded figure realized that something had been missing from their sights the moment they had stepped within the village's boundaries.

 

The sound of metal clanging onto the stone floor was accompanied by the heavy thud of armoured knees following suit. They thought they had seen the worst of it; thought that they had been prepared for whatever they may have had to face once they reached their final destination. But this? Nothing they had seen previous could have possibly prepared them for the devastation in their sights right then.

 

At the top of the bleached-white hill where the ground lay gray and barren, was Shimada Castle--what remained of it at least. There was hardly anything left standing. Piles upon piles of charred wood littered the area. Decrepit shambles of rooms and furniture laid singed where they stood as if unmoved by whatever force of nature had eaten away at the once proud estate of the Shimada Clan.

 

And in that moment, it was as if it was happening all over again.

 

* * *

 

_The blare of the jet’s thrusters were deafening. What was once his home grew smaller and smaller as they headed off full-throttle into the distance to who-knows-where. When he had finally ceased struggling and his cries had been drowned out by the engine’s roar, those holding him back had decided that it was safe enough to release him from their grasp. So there he sat, numbly watching the incandescent light slowly consume Hanamura whole. Along with all he held dear - everything and everyone._

_A hand landed gently on his shoulder and he slowly glanced up behind himself._

 

* * *

 

“Y’ sure about this?” McCree’s stern, yet concerned face came into focus as he broke free from his stupor. He could only stare blankly in response; unable to process much else after reliving that particular moment of his past in such vivid detail.

 

“We can still turn back, you know,” the cowboy continued. “No sense in reopening old wounds--not ones like this.”

 

He turned his gaze back to the shattered remains of his former home - the daunting monument of all he had lost and all that he could _still_  lose. The once gilded cage that, if opened, could unleash his final hope or true devastation. The place that had once housed his only family and maybe--just maybe--still did.

 

And Genji replied.

 

“Yes.”

 


	2. What Was Lost

 

They scoured the property for hours; turned over every stone both literally and figuratively to no avail. There wasn’t much left of the castle proper, not enough to provide them any clues about the events that took place that dreadful night nor, dishearteningly, indicate that there were even any survivors. It was starting to look more and more like a fruitless endeavor.

 

Nevertheless, they persisted as neither man had expected this to be an easy task. They had been prepared to dedicate more than a measly twenty-four hours to get this job done -- if not for what they had come for, then at least for what they could learn about what had transpired here. Either way, Genji knew it would give him some form of closure whether he liked the answer or not.

 

Said man looked up at the dimming twilight sky through the natural skylight of the canopy. The moon had begun to lay her claim upon the night sky and their weariness from the day’s exertions could no longer be ignored. Their search would have to be continued tomorrow so he called for them to begin setting up camp for the night. 

 

Sat by crackling light of the fire-pit with little else to do but wind down for the night, they finally had the chance to properly catch up with one another while partaking in the forest’s bounty.

 

“You sure these ‘re safe?” McCree asked, followed by the crunch of what he hoped to be a crisp apple.

 

“And here I always took you for a betting man, McCree,” Genji teased; unmasked and already digging into a small handful of assorted berries.

 

“ _A’course_ I am, but I know when I shouldn’t be taking my chances," he pointed the apple-esque fruit accusingly at his companion, "Whatever happened here ‘tweren’t natural and I’d bet _my hat_ on it that nothing still here got off scot-free.” McCree huffed lightheartedly, still taking another bite despite his supposed reservations.

 

Genji chuckled at his friend’s antics while said man tried and failed to keep a straight face. Leave it to McCree to succeed at lightening a mood as sullen as that one had been.

 

“If it is my skills you doubt, then not to worry. Athena has already affirmed my readings and I’ve taken the liberty to dispose of the ones that posed any threat to ourselves.”

 

“Alright, partner, but if I start growing another head you’ll _never_ hear the end of it from me then,” McCree threatened with a grin and dodged the berry that came flying his way.

 

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, enjoying the tranquil night lit by the full moon. Had they been anywhere else other than the eerie ruins of his family’s castle deep within a dark overgrown forest, it could have even been pleasant.

 

Genji glanced at his friend on the other side of fire and smiled to himself. McCree had always been a good friend of his, but he had feared he had finally asked for too much this time around. Words could not express his gratitude for the aid his friend had willingly provided yet again, but that didn't mean that he was disrespectful enough not to try.

 

“Thank you, Jesse,” he whispered almost to himself; eyes brimming with sincerity.

 

McCree paused mid-bite at the soft declaration, pinned by the weight in Genji's stare. It had been the same one his friend had worn when he had first requested to undergo this mission in the first place. Looking back at it now, it was easy to see why his commanders had caved so easily even before he had given them the full story.

 

“There’s no need to thank me, Genji,” McCree denied, rubbing the back of his neck abashedly. “We’re just glad you finally decided to open up to us about all this.”

 

“And I am grateful that none of you had pushed me to do so before I was ready,” Genji amended quickly. “I had feared my hopes were misplaced and refused to place this burden upon anyone until I had some form of evidence.”

 

McCree let out a frustrated huff and scowled just a little. “We keep telling you that you ain’t forcing nobody. We’re your friends, Genji. Your family. We _all share_ our burdens because we’re in this together.”

 

“Yes, I know that, but to go through all of this for me even though all I had managed to come up with was some dream--”

 

“A dream that was enough to convince you to tell us a secret you’ve kept for ten whole years!”

 

McCree's adamant outburst took Genji by surprise. He wanted to retort, but stopped himself. McCree had a point -- as he always did. While a dream in general was a foolish thing to put faith in, even Genji would be forced to argue with himself right now that the particular one he had experienced had been no such ordinary dream. The images he had seen were still so vivid in his mind even now.

 

* * *

 

 _'Darkness pitch-black and frigid surrounded him. He felt sluggish; an oppressive pressure came at him from all sides, further dulling his senses as he tried and failed to figure out wherever he was. He was falling,_ **_that_ ** _he knew for certain, but his descent was far too slow; far too peaceful without the wailing wind in his ears. Almost as if he was sinking. Like he was…drowning!’_

 

_‘Panicked, his eyes flew open as he gasped only to realize his folly too little too late. The waters stung at his exposed eyes; his chest and windpipe sent into agony from the inhalation of water. Fear took its hold as he began to make out the blurry nothingness around him and instinct alone fueled his futile struggle to swim up towards a surface he could not even see.'_

 

_‘He succumbed to fatigue soon enough and, as the last dregs of his strength left him, he truly began to descend into the abyss below. Helpless and now hopeless, he had just begun to accept his fate when he felt something: a stir of movement from below punctuated by the subdued crackle of lightning. The waters began to shift and swirl around him, tendrils of blue energy crawled across and revealed two massive scaled bodies twining their way ever upward towards the moonlight that had begun to filter through the inky darkness. He could only gape then as four glowing orbs blinked into existence before him; stared at him expectantly as if waiting for him to make a move. Dumbstruck with awe, he was a deer caught in the headlights and they grew impatient with his inaction. They surged towards him.’_

 

_Genji’s eyes snapped open to a pair of glowing green ones and yelped. His dragon tumbled onto his lap as he sat up in a cold sweat, hand clammy and shaking as he ran it through his hair. Glancing down, his dragon caught his gaze with the same meaningful look before glancing at the waxing moon beyond the window. He hadn’t been sure, but now he was certain: those had been Shimada Dragons. The answers he had been seeking had come to him instead and now it seemed time was of the essence. He had made the formal mission request as soon as daylight had broke and now here they were just a few days later._

 

* * *

 

Genji sighed, all the fight leaving him in one resigned breath. “You are right. My apologies, Jesse.”

 

“ ‘course I am.” The smug look on the cowboy's face wasn't any less annoying.

 

Their banter died down with the fading embers of the fire and Genji soon found himself alone with his thoughts. He envied McCree who was already an unconscious lump on the ground, free from the ghosts that haunted him even if just for the moment. Sitting idly, anxiety and restlessness started to creep up on him once again so he stood up and headed out for stroll to try and clear his head.

 

He settled himself onto what was left of a wooden pillar, gazing up at the luminescent beauty of the moon as he sat with his legs crossed--hoping for some sort of sign or divine guidance. The moon had definitely been present in his dreams, just as full and enchanting as the one before him now, but it made little sense. Though he had never been very well versed in his family’s history or tradition, he had at least been certain that no one in his family had housed any dragon’s under the Moon’s domain. None still among the living during the current generation anyway.

 

Lost in thought, Genji failed to notice the sudden resonance sparking to life in the air. Only when his sword slowly began to unsheathe itself, did he take notice of his surroundings. The air around him had become charged, overflowing with spiritual energy and thrumming with life. His blade shook with nervous glee as it tugged him from side to side and nearly toppled him over--a child dragging their guardian in their excited frenzy.

 

Genji caught the hilt of his sword just as it broke free from its confinement. The boisterous blade, still not content, continued its unexpected tantrum with little success against its wielders firm grip. With a final swing, both sword and master crashed down onto the cold hard ground. The swordsman groaned and took hold of the blade once more. He raised it up prepared to give it a firm scolding, but paused at the sight he caught in blade’s edge as it reflected the pale moonlight. He was met not by his own reflection, but his dragon's. They looked at him with an urgency he could not deny and he sighed in resignation. He knew what had to be done.

 

* * *

 

**“Ryūjin no Ken Wo Kurae!”**

 

McCree woke with a start. Rolling onto his feet, the cowboy launched himself behind the closest tree and took note of the immediate area. His inspection of his surroundings proved non-conclusive however so the cowboy took stock of his ammunition before booking it toward the direction where Genji's voice had come from. Since he and the camp had remain undisturbed--save for one missing ninja--then whatever had set Genji off must have been unaware that he had backup.

 

The cowboy slinked his way across the ruins; hopped from cover to cover and shadow to shadow until the form of a man could be seen in the distance. He inched his way closer until he had reached the final wooden column he could use for cover and stopped in his tracks. Peacekeeper drawn and ready, McCree took a deep steadying breath. Rolling past his cover, the cowboy landed in a crouch, took aim, and found--

 

Genji.

 

McCree heaved a sigh of relief and holstered his weapon. Genji stood upon a layer of debris with his back toward him, sword drawn and focused on something on the ground. The cloak he wore was set aflame with the signature green energy of his dragon and tattered enough to reveal his metal-plated exosuit. Standing up to his full height, the cowboy let the tension and adrenaline bleed from his body as he approached.

 

"Genji, what's your status?"

 

Said ninja crouched and sheathed his blade with no sign of acknowledgement--hyperfocused on whatever it was before him--and McCree felt a pang of worry start to grow.

 

"Hey, Genji, what's--whoa now!"

 

Running up to where the ground had swallowed his friend whole, McCree screeched to a halt. A doorless hatch with a stone staircase now laid in clear view where the debris had been hacked and burned away. He peered down the singed staircase to find that it led down into a dim underground room. With no real other choice in the matter, the cowboy descended the steps with a groan and a few choice words for his AWOL companion.

 

Moonlight poured in from the entrance above; dust particles drifted through the air like stars dancing in the river of the night sky. From what he could see of it, the room appeared to be in the same state as the staircase. Both stone constructs had burned long before the debris above and due to something much harsher and more indiscriminate than Genji's blade. The walls were lined with irreparable machines and gadgets of all sorts and sizes most of which seemingly melded together. Broken glass and scorched shreds of paper were strewn about the puddled floor like a haphazard collage of chaos.

 

There, he found Genji.

 

Knelt by a shallow pool of water in the center of the room, Genji had what could only be another person's body in his grasp. He approached with cautious steps, unsure of what exactly had gone down between the two, and took in the mystery person's features. Hair dark as ink flowed like a river all the way down into the puddle they huddled in. Skin pale like a man who hadn't seen the sun in over a decade, but oddly enough not sickly as one would expect--as if they had had no need for it in the first place. Their facial hair was wild and unkempt leaving little to no clues about the face that laid hidden underneath. Just more and more hair the lower he looked. McCree raised a single tired brow.

 

_'Did Genji get himself ambushed and went to town on some sorta wild man?'_

 

"This is Agent Genji, requesting immediate medical assistance! I have found my brother! He-"

 

...

 

"He is alive!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! :3


End file.
